The Fable of Xero Kita
by Xero kita
Summary: a novel project I have been working on about a man from the outside world that finds his way to gensokyo and discovers he may play a vital role in the things that are to come.
1. Prolog

Touhou: The Fable of Xero Kita

_Prolog: The flowers of misty spring_

James Benson could not remember what had happened as the world around him went dark. The last thing he remembered was coming back from the local asda with his friends Billy and jade. James lived in london most of his life and he could not complant about his life, he was doing alright in college and his socal life was alright too.

Then he could see light as he opened his eyes, the ground below him was soft and made of grass as he saw the sun up above him and trees everywhere he was in a forest "i feel dizzy" james whimpere d to himself as he got up and wondered where he was.

Then a blond haired little girl with a red bow and black dress had come as well as a blue fairy with blue hair and ice like wings "it looks like dinner has come" Rumia said as she cast the darkness and James could feel pain but ht was not going to die today he had to find out the truth so he picked up a stick and smashed her across the face and made a run for it "ouch you meany!" she shouted and gave chase

james ran as fast as he could but the fairys catched up with him "we're going to enjoy eating you alive foolish boy" rumia said as she started firing many magic spells but then something blocked them and it was a girl in a red and white outfit as well as a blond haired witch "leave the humans alone you pesky youkai, ze!" marisa laughed as she fired the mastersparkle and hurt hurt cirno and rumia pretty bad "You'll pay for this damn it!" rumia said and they fled.

"Thank you for saving me!" James said and hugged the shrine maiden "its what I do you need to be careful some of the youkai eat humans that go outside the village" reimu said and james nodded "where I am? I last remember going home with my friends and then I woke up in this fiorest" james sighed "he must be from the outside world we better get him somewhere safe" marisa said and the took james with them as they flew away on maraisas broomstick.

"you are in gensokyo it is a land of magic and things forgotten by the outside world but they still live here kept safe by a powerful boarder." reimu said "this is amazing I never knew a place like this even existed its like a fairy tale" james smiled as he looked at the land below them "thats because it is ze" marisa laughed

"i am reimu hakurei the shrine maiden I help deal with the youkai and stopping incidents you are lucky we found you in time" she said to james and he thought these two that saved him where really nice and he hoped he could become there friend

they landed outside a large red mansion with a clocktower "this is the scarlet devil mansion they will look after you here" said reimu and she knocked the door and a silver haired maid answered "oh its you reimu are you here to see mistress Remilia?" the maid asked and reimu shook her head "no we found someone from the outside world we where wondering if you could help them for a little bit" reimu said and sakuya nodded "of course we are more than happy to give him a bed for a few days until he gets back on his feet" sakuya said and james noticed she was really cute and he blushed.

Reimu and Maraisa left and Sakuya took james to a small dark room with a bed near the libery area "you will stay here dinner is at 9" she said and left and james jumped on the bed and passed out because he was hurt and tired from his trip.

That night james had strange dreams about a blond haired girl in a white and purple outfit and he remembered a purple crack in the world and then he woke up and noticed a purple haired girl was standing over his bed side and she blushed "S..sorry I didn't..m..mean to wake you." Patchouli Knowledge said and brought him some chicken noodle soup "thank you" james remarked shyly and he tasted the soup "its really good" james smiled.

"my name is Patchouli knowledge I run the libery here in the mansion i'm also a mage...it's nice to meet you, I've never met many people from the outside so it would be nice to hear some storys when you are better" she smiled

James smiled he knew he wanted to get better as soon as possible because this girl was interesting and perhaps she could be the one to help him understand this Gensokyo better and maybe even help him settle in.

needless to say many adventures would lay ahead for them.


	2. Chapter 1-Springs warm light

_Chapter 1-Springs warm light_

James could feel the moonlight on his body as it came through the window, for some reason he woke up feeling energetic as he found a new set of clean clothes by the bedside, it was a black japanese style causal outfit and a pair of shoes "the maids left this for you" Patchouli smiled as James got changed and did his hair "weird time to get up I guess but I've slept enough" james replied as he could hear music in the mansion "Whats going on?" jams inquired

"oh the mistress is having a party she does that a lot infact she wants to see you because she loves having guests at the partys" said patchouli.

James and and patchouli went to the party and they where playing old style japanese and even some classic western music and there was food and drink and lots of youkai and fairys everywhere "this is bloody amazing" james grinned and helped himself to some food and then remilia came "why hello welcome everyone this is the outsider I told you about" remilia smiled and everyone looked surprised and shocked but then started to clap and james felt embrassed "wow he looks cool" a fairy said

remilia then got her picture taken with james using an old 1800s style camera that had a steampunk feel to it "so your the scarlet devil i've heard about why do they call you that?" James asked her politely "because I'm a vampire silly." she smiled.

he felt nervous for a moment but then smiled because it was really cool "thats awesome" james smiled and remilia smiled too.

James felt amazed by this world because magic existed and wonderful creatures and people. Perhaps he could get used to this gensokyo, after all despite how decent his life on the outside world was he could not lie that it was dull and lacked adventure, why would he even want to go back to earth now.

Remilia hugged james and he blushed "your cute" She giggled and then she went back to interact with the party and then a band came out on stage and played music they looked like fairys of ghost sisters ofsome kind.

James went over to patchouli and offered her a drink "thank you" she smiled "so do you spend most of your time in the libery?" james asked her and she nodded "what happens to me here? I mean after I leave and all" he asked.

"well the shrine maidn will probally send you to live in the human village" patchouli replied and james sighed because he wanted to badly help in this world.

Thats when he asked the question "patchouli can you teach me magic so I can become a mage like you? I don't want to be cooped up in some boring village for the rest of my days and i've always wanted a life like this" james said and patchouli looked towards the ground nervously "i'm not sure...I've never had a student before" Patchouli remarked "i'll do anything for it" james said and patchouli thinked about it for a moment "alright then but you have to foloow all my instructions understood?" she said and james smiled and hugged her tightly.

James noticed marasa and Reimu where there at the party and he went to talk with them "hello james how are you finding gensokyo ze?" Marsia smiled "I'm enjoying it its such a beautful place and I can't wait to explore it tomorrow" he said and marasia patted him on the head "glad to hear it ze" she said

They partyed for the rest of the night and had really good food and drink and it was amazing as James went to bed that night feeling really good.

James had another dream of the same girl and he could see eyes all around him in the purple void "so you came here it is as foreseen" the ladies voice said.

And then james woke up and it was a beautful morning outside.

He went to the dusty library to see patchouli and she was happy to seeh im "sit down its time to begin your studys however before we begin we must do something important" she said and james waited to hwear what it was "you will need a new name, a magicaians name but also a japanese one. It is custom to become part of the culture here but also take on a new life as you begin your journay into magic" she said

and runes became to float around james as patchouli chanted the biding "your new name is Xero Kita that is a good name" she said as the name was binded to him and he closed his eyes to accept it "Yes xero kita" he said and it was a good name and really cool he thought.

Through the day patchouli became to teach xero basic spells and enchantments and she noticed he was a fast learner as he had already mastered very basic elementlal spells "your doing really good im so proud of you" patchouli smiled and kissed him and xero was shocked and wondered if she had a thing for him.

He took the signals and kissed her as he began to lay on her "p..please stop...please xero" she said and he continued to kiss her "Shhh" he said and patchouli blushed very brightly "no please stop" but xero knew she was enjoying it but decided to honor her request "I am sorry I got carryed away in the moment" james sighed "its alright" patcholuli said and they contnued the lessions.

Outside a women was watching "so this story finally begins this should be interesting" ran said as her tails wagged and then she walked away into the open gap

Later that afternoon Xero went out to explore the lake and forest and noticed how pretty gensokyo looked as she saw the fairys in the sky "i could check the mountians or even the human village so many places to explore" he hummed to himself as he looked around.

Xero went to the human village and got to know some of the people there and he noticed they where really nice and he liked there company and then he saw a girl with horns "Hello there" Keine said "you must be from the outside world" she smiled and xero noded "Yes I am ja...Xero Kita I came here a few days ago but I am studying magic now" he said "Thats good you will need to know some self defense here in gensokyo since some youkai are man eaters" she replied

she took xero inside the school "this is where we teach people we also have a public libery and records office for the village" she said and xero nodded.

Keine then showed him the sights as he came to be fimure with the human village, learning about resentuants to eat at, places to go, public services and then took him to the town hall to meet the mayor as well.

Night time was almost there and they where eating noodles at an outdoor resentant and having beer "its been a good day thank you for treating me to dinner Keine" xero smiled and keine smiled as well "its my pleasuire I enjoy meeting new people and you are really nice Xero" keine said "so what do you plan to do now that you are here in gensokyo?" keine asked "well I want to become a magician and maybe help deal with youkai incidents with the others and its the least I can do to pay them back for helping me when I first came here" xero replied.

Keine finished her foot and patted xero on the back "if you ever need any help you know where to find me" keine said and xero was happy because he liked to meet new friends.

The next few days would show adventures ahead for our hero and what path would he take in his training as a magician?


	3. Chapter 2-Springs new day

_Chapter 2-Springs new day_

Xero was sitting in the forest of magic reading one of the books his friend patchouli had given him to study, over the past week he had mastered so many new spells and had even impressed remilia. He was so much in her debt that xero hoped he could pay her back for the hospitility it was then a black youkai had come and attacked him with darkness but he bounced out of the way and shot a fire spell to counter attack "mmmm a delocus human" rumia smiled.

Xero remembered it was the youkai that attacked him when he first arrived in gensokyo "i'm going to get you back for hurting me that day" Xero said and slammed his fists together as they became fireballs and he punched at rumia and smacked her into a tree...she was pretty weak he thought and realized she wasnt a very strong youkai.

But it was personal to him because if not for marasa and remiu he would have been this youkais meal so he grabbed her by the neck and held her against the tree "i should break your fucking neck you scumbag!" xero roared still angry with her and rumia began to cry "please have mercy on me I will never do it again" she sobed "your just a little fucking coward arent you? Preying on innocant humans do you not understand humans are living beings like you? What right do you have to eat them?" xero blasted

he picked her up and threw her to the ground as she broke her arm "unlike you I am not a fucking monster so I will let you go but from now on you will leave other humans alone" xero ordered and rumia nodded and ran away crying.

Then a girl with red trousers and a white shirt had come out "that was pretty impress you'd make a good youkai hunter" the girl said "Who are you?" xero asked and she bowed politely "my name is fujiwahi no moku I am a youkai hunter and an immortal pleased to meet you" she smiled and shook xeros hand

"i was thinking of becoming a hunter since I am training to be a mage" xero smiled and moku nodded "well some practcal fighting will help too how about I teach you a bit of hand to hand combat? I have some free time anyway" moku said "Sure i'd love to spar with you moku" xero replied.

For the next four hours the two of them trained as she showed xero the very basics of hand to hand combat and even impressed him with her fire powers as she told him the story of how she became immortal and her love for a certain moon princess as well as a rivry.

Later that night they went to the human village to get some beer at the local bar as they chatted and reflected on the day "yes I was in love with kaguya once but we grew to be enemys as well it is complated" moku said and sipped her beer "and from what you've told me about these moon people I don't like em very much" Xero said "thats because they have a belief of total purity and despise impure beings like humans or youkai they even want to stop humanity getting into space so they can maintain there power forever" moku said.

"they sound like racists! There was a group like that in the outside world called the nazis and they where pure evil and hated anyone that was not a white person...when I hear about people like that that look down on others I just wish I could tear them down" Xero sighed and drank his beer.

Then moku leaned forward and forced xero into a kiss as he pushed away for a moment "Do you not like me xero?" Moku asked "it's not that...my heart belongs to another and well I still think kaguya loves you and one day you can overcome your differences with her...it would better that way" xero sighed as he blushed not expecting what she just did.

Moku looked towards the floor and finished her beer "I'm sorry guess it was a spur of the moment thing I will see you tomorrow" she said and took her leave.

Xero paid for the drinks and left to return to the scarlet devil masnion, he had training to do with patchouli tonight and he could not afford to miss it

at one in the morning the human village was silent for the night as everyone was in bed except the mayor who was in his office alone as he was thinking but then a shadowy figure had entered the room and locked the door "so you came...youkai..." he said and sipped a glass of whiksy he knew who this old youkai was and what she wanted "i told you before I will not pass those laws this village is for humanity you youkai already control most of gensokyo and you want more?" he sighed

the youkai picked up the bottle and smashed it into lots of shards on the table "we're passed that point you human filth! Since you can not compromise we shall remove you and replace you with a mayor more sympathetic to our needs...you see a new order is coming here in gensokyo and even beyond and sacrifices have to be made in order to ensure the plan is a success" the youkai said as she cast a spell to paralize the mayor as he looked on in horror.

The youkai picked the glass shards up and shoved them down the mayors mouth then picked more up and shoved even more bits of glass down his throat until his mouth was stuffed with blood and broken glass "EAT IT YOU FILTH! EAT IT AND CHOKE ON IT! DOES IT HURT?! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT AND DIE ALREADY!" The youkai screamed as she forced his jaw shut, pushing it up and down forcing him to chew and shollow the broken glass until he drowned in his own agony and blood and was dead "hopefuly the gods are kid and reincarnate you as something better than this" the youkai said and vanished.


	4. Chapter 3- Chapter 3-Summers warm welcom

_Chapter 3-Summers warm welcome_

It had been a few weeks since Xero first ended up in the land of Gensokyo and he had advanced far in patcholiuis magic lessions as he had finally mastered the dark arts and we now moving onto white and even green magic and he was more than equiped to handle the threats the furthest areas of gensokyo could offer.

Today Xero was visiting the moya shrine where he had meeten with Senae the local shrine maiden in the area who like xero orginally came from the outside world and they hit off a pretty good friendship as they shared a cup of tea together "you should have heard what does the fox say its a pretty kick ass sonic and makes you want to dance" xero smiled and sipped his tea "i miss the ipod it was pretty cool but there are no ways to charge the battrys here" seane sighed and it made xero think for a while he was pretty good in science and even studied it in school and college

"you know if I can get the tools Iam sure I could build a few outlets and I did learn how to build lan cables in my computing course and wires are mostly just the same thing in fact it could do wonders to make people in the human village more happy" xero said with joy

Xero got to work with senae as they builded a primative socket with wood and some make shift wires and using some magic stones he forged during his lessions he was able to create a very basic power source and senae was imprssed "you're pretty good at this stuff" she smiled and then the goddess came in as she looked imposing in her red dress and xero felt a bit nervous "Oh kanako how are you?" Senae asked "I'm fine but i'm interested in your friend." she said and smiled at xero as he felt even more nervous because this was a living god standing before him

"that is some pretty good skill you have there...you know i've been working to make more advances in science in gensokyo if you help me with some projects I could reward you greatly" kanako said and xero thought about it and accepted "Sure i'd be more than happy to help out around here kanako and the exprence would be useful too" Xero replied.

Senar beamed with happiness as she finally charged her old ipod and the songs where still saved it on as she listened to the fire and flames by dragonforce and did an air guitar motion "this rules thanks Xero" she smiled "i think the only sad part is we'd not be able to add new songs you know with the lack of internet here." Xero laughed.

Xero also charged up his own ipod and let senae listen to what does the fox say "you where right that song is really good!" she smiled.

Later that night Xero returned to the Scarlet devil mansion as he joined his mentor in the libery and she looked nervous "x..xero I want to tell you something..." Patchouli said "What is it?" xero asked and she hugged him tightly "I've never felt this way before for anyone...I've always had my heart closed off but for some reason I am drawn to you...I think I love you Xero." She sighed looking away.

And then Xero kissed her and they made out and softly dropped onto a sofa below as patchouli gave herself to xero and the night was somehow special as it was a sensation he had never felt before. After all she was a born mage and he was a human, very few from the outside world would ever know how that feels as they sealed there bond that night "Never leave me..." Patchouli smiled and they kissed again.

That moment was the greatest night in xeros life and a day he would never forget as he now had someone very close he wanted to protect and care for, not just a lover but also his teacher who gave him the wisdom and knowledge he needed to push towards his destiny that would lay ahead.

The next morning Sakuya made Xero breakfast which was potatto scones, eggs, bacon, black pudding and orange juice "thank you very much" he smiled and started eating his meal "Your welcome dear" sakuya said and left to tend to the mistress.

Xero then went out for his morning walk by the lake "think will go see kanie at the human village today he said to himself and went to the human village.

At the human village a crowd had gathered outside city hall and xero rushed to the front courious to see what was going on "what is going on?" xero inquired as a villager turned around "the mayor passed away last night so they elected a new one today" and he looked to the front and saw the new mayor being swored in by some japanese book "i major Mystia Lorelei swear to do my duty as ruler of the human village" she said and finished her oath and the crowd was puzzled because she was a bird like youkai.

The man turned to xero again "its a historic day the first youkai mayor of the human village, some say this may be a new age that bridges the gaps between our races" the man said.

Mayor Lorelei gazed at xero...there was something cold about her eyes and then she turned back to the cheering crowd as she waved her hand in the air at the adoring people "tomorrow there shall be a welcoming ceremony for me and there will be food and drinks too so i hope all my people will come, let us see this as a new age of human youkai cooperation." she said the the people.

The people looked happy and almost vacent in a way and Xero noticed she had a sing song voice to her "I'm happy there is going to be unity but something just seems off..." xero whispered to the man in front "I guess but i for one welcome the new age" he said.

It was then xero noticed a tengu with black hair and she looked kind of cute "oh hey your that outsider that came here, i'll totally need to get an interview with you later but anyway what do you think of all this?" she asked "i'm happy i guess but it seems so quick...what happened to the old mayor anyway?" Xero asked her "the reports said he died peacefully in his sleep" aya said "I'm aya be the way i work for the tengus newspaper" and she shook xeros hand.

Suddenly a voice came from behind "so xero we meet at last...I am Yukari and i think we should have a nice chat over some tea." She smiled.


	5. Chapter 4-Summers warm glow

_Chapter 4-Summers warm glow_

Xero looked at the youkai before him, her eyes had a cold gaze to them almost as if they where hiding something behind them "I've heard so much about you darling, please let me introduce myself. I am yukari yumako, the youkai of gaps, if anything you could say I am a benefactor of gensokyo" she smiled "well pleased to meet you miss yumako" xero replied with a smile through he was still nervous around this strange youkai

Xeero then remembered she was the girl from his dreams "I remember you from my dreams...it was like i was fated to meet you." xero said as he wondered "of course we have a connection...after all I was the one that brought you here through my gaps from the outside world" yukari smiled and and then all the pieces started to fall into place "I should be angry with you but instead I am thankful because being here has sh own me so much wonder amd if i stayed in the outside world my life could have been boring...sure I might have gotten some job or a family but there has to be so much more out there ya know? Something better than all of that and coming to gensokyo has helped me discover that" xero smiled.

Yukari was pleased with his anwer "i hope you do have fun in gensokyo darling, do take care." she smiled and went into a purple gap and vanished.

Xero was a little annoyed "I thought she was going to get us tea" he sighed

Walking through the village that afternoon Xero saw a white haiored girl in green carrying a katana sword and it looked like she was training, she also had some white ball following her around which xero through looked really weird "Hello there, I'm Xero kita...I hope I'm not bothering you." Xero smiled and the girl shook her head "Not at all, I'm youmu kanpatu I am a half ghost girl in service to mistress Yuyuko it is a pleasure to meet you, I here you are the talk of the town." She replied.

Xero admired her as she was training "Would you care to practicse with me?" youma asked him "I'd love to and I used to own a katana back home that I bought online so i messed around a little but I'm no pro or anything" xero remarked and yomau threw him a boku stick and they practised different sword technics but she was really good and xero could not keep up "you need to watch your footing xero" she said and he nodded and they continued

they trained for the next five hours as xero was learning more and more about sword play but when it finally got dark they stopped for a rest and had a drink together "that was great, now I want to get a blade forged besides it would be good for protection through i am rleady good with magic." xero smiled and so did youmu "Well i better get back to mistress, maybe I will introduce the two of you next time you pass through" she said and took her leave.

When xero passed by the human villain he noticed fujuwara was there with his friend kaine "Good to see you again xero i heard the tengu aya was looking for you so she could do that interview, want to come? We can talk you over to the youkai mountian" kaine smiled and xero nodded "Sure sounds like fun and i've always wanted to be in the papers or the news" he laughed and they all got on a carriage and took it to the youkai mountian.

"maybe tomorrow we could do some more training then afterwards the three of us can go for drinks, how does that sound?" Fujuwara smiled "I'd love that, sounds like a date" kaine giggled as we watched the scenery pass us by from outside the carriage "i'm glad i met you guys, its been good to make such wonderful friends here" xero smiled.

After an hour of travelling the trio had finally arrived where aya and another tengu with white hair where waiting for them "good to see you xero, this story may make the front page of the burururudu newspaper" aya smiled as she started taking pictures of me "lets go inside the shack and i will start the interview." aya said and they followed her inside

"So tell me about the outside world, where do you come from?" Aya asked "a place called england in the uk, I come from a city there called london and i went to college for a while...it wasn't bad Ihad good friends in the outside world like my mate Billy but life was kind of dull i guess" he replied as aya nodded and was taking down notes.

"what kind of things are you into?" Aya smiled "i liked football and computer games, also a huge music and anime fan." xero replied as he thought about it, some of these things he could never get to enjoy again due to how unddevolped gensokyo was but he hoped by working with the goddess kanako they could push for some innovations in the near future.

"your really interneesting please tell me more " aya said as the interview continued through the night.

Later that evening everyone went home as kaine went to her house in the human village and put her dinner on as she was eating a bowl of rice "that was a fun night...Xero is really cute" she blushed and then she noticed there was a black and red spider in her dinner as she pinged it away "ew" she sighed and took a bite but then felt numb as she dropped the bowl and noticed 100s of poison spiders where bursting out of the rice until spiders began pouring out of the bowl en mass and then kaine was choking as she started to cough up poison spiders "W...what the fuck?!" She screamed as she felt her insides burning in pain as poison spiders began to eat her from within and blanket her body and then.

A shadowy youkai appeared "your the last pest standing in my way of taking control of the human village...its a pity you could not join your own kind so now you will die" the voice said and kaine knew who the voice belonged too as she rolled up on the floor in pain "y...y...u" she gasped as the spiders finally covered her and killed her "its a very nasty spell i had meidine melocony make for me darling, a sign of what happens to those that oppose the new world order." The figure said and then vanished.

The next morning Xero got up for his walk as patchouli joined him that day as they went to do some shopping in the human village but saw guards removing a sketeleton with horns "What has happened?" Xero asked and the head guard looked at him with sadness "Its the teacher...kaine..she was eaten alive by something...what kind of sick bastard would even..." The guard said in horror as many where upset because the human village had lost one of its most loved people.

Xero could not summon up words as he fell to his knees and started crying and then his cries turned to screams "i'll kill the fucking bastard that harmed her!" He said and swore revenge.

But first there was a murder mystery and someone had to sholve it and xero knew he was going to need help to crack the case.


	6. Chapter 5-Summers end

_Chapter 5-Summers end_

Billy woke up in his house and it was 7 in the morning as the rain beat the window "another shitty day" he sigh and got hisjacket and went for a walk...it had been more than a month now since his friend james had dissappeared and many people thought he was dead but deep inside billy knew he was alive somehow.

Billy went into the newsagent and saw a copy of the dialy mail _"People around country going missing may be connected with other country cases of missing people" _the front page said and it made billy think that what if it was all related. He thinked nothing of it for now and bought a bottle of luzozade

billy went down the street but then there was a purple light and eyes all round him as he paniced and felt fear "What is going on someone help me oh god!" he screamed in fear and then it was black as everything had became a void.

Xero was in the moyia shrine doing sit ups and working out as saene watched him "i know your still upset about kanie but this isnt helped" Seane concerned and xero ignored her and continued to work out so he could get stronger and make the bastards that did this pay.

Xero went outside and started hiting a make shift punching back "please xero stop this" saene begged and then she got in the way and xero punched him "agggg!" she cryed and fell to the ground and xero had stood there in shock "What have i done?" he said in horror and went to help her.

Xero helped her up and gave her a hug "I'm sorry i guess i let my emotions take control but i'm just so sad kanie is gone...I'll never get to see her smile again...see her laugh...to have fun nights out with her and fujuwara!" xero said and seane hugged him tightly "xero you are a strong fighter and you will overcome this pain and move on" she said and xero smiled "your right i need to be strong" he replied.

On the way home to the scarlet devil mansion xero kita passed the human village and noticed there was something going on at the school "What is going on here?" xero asked one of the villagers and she smiled "Oh well they got a new headmistress to run the school now that kanie was gone" said the villager

but thats when xero saw something that shocked him...the new headmistress was cirno the fairy that helped rumia that first day he came to gensokyo "But thats a man eater youkai!" xero shouted and then the guards came closer "you should watch what you say fool! Cirno is an upstanding community memeber who has changed for the better" the guard said and xero wanted to shake his fist in anger because now he knew something was going on not just with the mayor but the corrupt school system "this is all wrong!" xero said "are you a racist or something? This is another step towards bridging the gap between humans and youkai we are building a new age" the guard said and xero sighed not wanting to rise to a fight and walked home.

Back at the scarlet devil mansion xero relaxed in his room which was pretty big and had a double bed, a steampunk record player that kanako helped him build and they planned to mass produce them soon to sell at the village and tons of pretty cool stuff he was also a perminant resident of the mansion now and a good friend to the mistress and her maid.

Patchouli came in and they shared a kiss "your still in pain aren't you?" she asked and xero tried to brush it off but she lead her finger to his lips "Shhh let me heal your pain" patcholu said and pushed xero onto the bed and made out and then they made love and using magic during the session was able to heal his emotions and bring him to a highented state of being.

"i love you" xero said and kissed her passionately and they stayed up all night by each others side.

The next morning xero woke up and could smell something delicious as he bathed and got dressed into a black robe and came into the dining hall to find patchouli had made him breakfast "That smells amazing" xero smiled "Its french toast i figured you would like it dear" she smiled and they kissed and sat down

after breakfast xero walked to the shine and met reimu and marasa "Whats up ze?" marasa smiled and patted xero playfully on the back "Oh just trying to relax and i'm going to start my investgation this afternoon what about you?" xero asked "oh well we found a human from the outside world it's lucky reimu got to him before the youkai" she said "oh can i see?" xero asked and marasa nodded "Sure why not ze" marasa said.

And they went inside the shrine and reimu was tending to a fimilure brown haired boy with white skin "oh my god i know this guy...its my old friend billy...well it was another life now but we used to be best mates" xero said with shock and then billy woke up "james is that you? Where am?" Billy asked.

Xero smiled and pulled up a chair "we have alot of catching to do and your not gonna believe half of what i'm going to tell you." Xero laughed.


	7. Chapter 6-Autumns fall

Chapter 6-Autumns fall

A week had passed since Billy first arrived in the mystical land of gensokyo and his old friend James now known as Xero kita had shown him around and introduced him to many of the locals as they shared a drink togerther with the shinre maiden seanae "i never got to visit britian when i lived in the outside world real shame that is" seane said and sighed and she had some wine.

Billy ordered some more beers "your so interesting its amazing magic and stuff is real here" billy said and seane nodded and billy drank his beer down.

Then sanae kissed billy and xero turned around and sighed_ "looks like those two are already hitting it off sanae always was a bit of a sook." _he thought to himself playfully.

Xero had remembered that billy had been staying at the moyua shrine with sanae for a while since he came here and he and sanae had started to become a bit closer. Xero was also there alot doing work for the goddesses tech project in order to help hensokyo advance.

Xero decided to leave the two lovebirds to it as he went the huruki shrine to meditate and study so he could become stronger in holy magic as he expanded his skills ansd abilities "i got you some tea" reimu smiled and xero took it and had a sip "thank you its really good reimu" xero smiled and hugged her then went back to his meditation.

Meanwhile in a dark location some bad guys meeted up

mayor Lorelei was there singing a bird song "at last our pawns are in place and soon the age of humanity will end" she sang and then cirno came in "humans are fucking dum anyway and I am the smartest of all of us hahahahaha!" she laughed dancing around.

More youkai came in but then the head youkai was there...it was Yukari yumeko "we already have our people in key positions now...kaine was a terrble loss I admit but she refused to conform to our cause and had to be removed" yukari sighed

some silver amrored shock solders came in with high tech guns and with them was two rabbits in school girl outfits and two ladys "you have the backing of the moon, with our help we shall put the vile human race in there place" watasuki no toyujhime.

Lorilei smiled "i have already put forward laws for the new human regiestration act...the first step in many in our plans" she laughed

yukari nodded "i have no sympathy for mankind...they are an evil and selfish race that kill, steal and rape everything in sight due to there dark nature, they will be the end of all things if there numbers are not kept in check" yukari said.

"the age of magic is returning soon gensokyo will expand and take back what is rightfully its" said cirno.

The next day xero was studying science and magic subjects in the library with patchouli "i have learned so much since I came here back in the day" xero said and patchloi nodded "you have come far you have even surpassed my own knowledge" patchloui knowledge stated.

Patchouli kissed xero and brought him a cup of tea "wanna come to bed...i have some silky things I got at the village" she giggled and xero smiled "thought you'd never ask" he said and they went to bed and had some fun.

Remilia came in that afternoon "xero I am having a ball tonight and would like you to help sakuya with the cooking" remilia said "sure id love too" xero smiled as he looked forward to the ball that night but then there was screaming outside and they run outside to see what it was "What is going on here" Hong meiling asked.

It was marasa kitsume "xero thank the gods it is you! You must help us a dragon is attacking the human village and its too strong and reimu is having trouble" she gasped and xero slammed his fist "lead the way I'll help you fight it" and they ran as fast as they could towards the human village with furious speed.

The dragon was huge and black and firing ice from its mouth "its a bizzard dragon i've read about them in the old tomes" xero gasped in shock as he knew this was a very powerful dragon.

Reimu shot hudreads of cards of it but it did no damage as the dragon smacked her onto the ground and she was covered in blood "reimu hold on!" marasa shjouted and rushed to her aid.

Xero powered up and flew into the air firing thousands of magic orbs at the dragon "This bastard is tough!" xero shouted as he dodged an ice breath attack

marasia got up and fired the master spark "eat this ze!" she screamed blasting it with a powerful beam but it only did a little damage at the monster smashed her with a powerful claw "Aggughf!" she screamed and hit the ground "you bastard how dare you hurt my friend!" xero said and focused his blasts into a series of powerful elemental shots wounding the dragon.

He then unleashed a burst attack as he glowed with silver energy "i can do this! MASTERSPARK SIGMA!" he shouted as he unleashed a multicolored blast of pure magical energy as the dragon was on fire then exploded into pure energy...it was now over.

Xero landed and tended to the wounds of Reimu "you are really powerful xero you have learned so much compared to that boy that first came here" marasa said "i studyed your masterspark during my training but I had to see it in action when you used it there in order to get the framework to unleash my own take of it" xero replied and marasia smiled and ruffled his hair "you learn well ze"

later that night the party started as xero was wearing a black and gold jacket with his new symbol on it which was a sword and wing he also came with patchouli who was wearing a black evening dress and looked pretty hot "glad you two could make it" remilia smiled dressed in a black lolita.

There was music and food and dancing at the ball as people chatted away and xero and patchloui shared a dance "i love you xero..." patchouli said "shhh" xero said and kissed her passionately "patcholui I want to give you this" xero said and slipped and engagement ring on her finger and she was shocked but then hugged and kissed him in tears "thank you xero this means so much to me" patchloui said and they danced.

The music changed and xero went to get some food "Oh its billy and senae" he smiled as he noticed billy took sanae to the dance as his date "Good to see you old friend" billy smiled "glad you've adapted to life here billy" xero smiled and they shared a bro hug "lets get something to drink and chat about old times buddy" billy said and xero nodded.

They spent the next few hours chatting "can you get me another beer sanae?" billy asked and sanae smiled"sure dear" she said and went to get them some fresh drinks "shes training me along with kanako to become a preist at the shrine its really cool and I am learning a lot who knew that japanese religions where so interesting" b illy said.

Xero left to stock up on some cakes for the others when he saw miss yukari "good to see you again xero I see you are becoming more powerful...that is good" she smiled "Ah yukari good to see you as well, how have you been?" xero asked "I've been good...I wanted to inviteyou to a town meeting tomorrow, we would love to have you...join our inner circle and help make the village a better place" yukari said.

"I'd love to help its what kanie...would have wanted" he said with sadness "That is good then I shall see you then" Yukari said.

Xero then went to enjoy the rest of the party unaware that dark times where ahead.


	8. Chapter 7-Autumns melochony

Chapter 7-Autumns melochony

it was a sunny morning as two bandits made off with a womans purse "hehe we scored pretty big" the bandit laughed but then xero came and unleashed a barrage of magic as he was blasted through a tree then billy drop kicked the other bandit and knocked him out "We make a good team old friend" xero smiled and patted his friend on the back "Hell yeah" billy said

they took the purse and gave it back to the lady in the human village "Thank you xero, you are a true community hero" she smiled "Just happy to help" xero said.

Billy and xero went for lunch and drinks and had a nice chat "So how has life been lately?" xero asked "Well I just got my new name seems I am to be called Trejin now pretty cool eh?" Billy said "Yeah really bad ass name." Xero smiled and finished his lunch.

"Oh yeah keep this to yourself for now but me and Senae kochiya are expecting a kid, turns out shes preggers." Trejin said "Damn already? Your a real ladys man I'll give you that, have you considered you know?" Xero hummed "Marriage? Well maybe, not sure yet." Trejin sighed.

Xero smiled and gulped his drink "well the path is yours to choose I cant show you the door" he replied.

"Gensokyo is a wonderful place isnt it Xero?" trejin smiled and went home to the moya shrine.

Xero decided to potrol the forest of magic for any bad guys maybe later he'd go hang out at the tengu city and buy some manga after all they where one of the more advanced places in gensokyo anyway "hello ze" marasa waved and xero hugged her "good to see you Marasa" xero said "I heard you are an archmage now thats amazing even I've never reached that level of power you've come a long way" marasa smiled "i had good teachers like you and patcholui to help me along the way" xero smiled and ruffled her hair playfully.

The two walked together and hung out for a while "Xero I feel there is a storm coming" marasa sighed sadly "dont worry we can take on anything" xero said and they he went home and took a nap and did some reading.

"_oh yeah I have yukaris meeting I better get going"_ he thinked

xero got his archmage jacket that was black and gold and then went out it was a dark night and the rain was heavy and stormy "what a shitty night" he sighed and wondered hoe moku was lately as he had not seen her for a while "I guess kanies death cut her up" he sighed and went to the building in the human village where the meeting was going to happen.

Xero opened the doors into a large meeting hall full of youkai and maids and yukari sat in the center "so glad you scould make it xero grab him!" she ordered and two enforcer youkai held him "What the fuck is going on!" xero roared in anger "xero we plan to ensure that magic returns to all things and the youkai rule supreme we want you to join us you see...I WAS THE ONE THAT BROUGHT YOU HERE LAST YEAR!" yukari smile.

It was all falling into place now, everything made sense "you see you are the key to the world xero, we brought you here, raised you, trained you to become powerful." yukari said as she snapped her fingers and patcholi came into the room "I am sorry xero but my feelings for you where still true please here mistress yukari out." patchloui said

xero clenched his fist "you fucking...bitch...you used me..." he said his eyes darkened. The teacher he admired, the one that helped him learn, took him in when he ended up in gensokyo...she used him the entire time

"Why what was all this about..." xero asked in sadness "you have old blood in you, you are a desendant of the old mage merlin, you have inside you blood of philopshers and we need that...If you join us you can be great, you will have a place in the new world. Think of the gifts we gave you xero, in a sense you are like the son I could never have." Yukari smiled as she teleproted in front of him to steal a kiss

xero tried to think about it maybe this wasnt so bad "the humans kill and murder and turn the earth into a waste and there diesease is infecting gensokyo now...but we don't wish them exterminated just controlled, we want to bring the old world back by merging gensokyo and the outside world together and then wipe it clean to create a new universal gensokyo a land seeped in pure magic." yukari grinned.

This went against all of xero kitas ideals "racism...I will never SUPPORT RACISM YUKARI! WHY CANT HUMAN AND YOUKAI LIVE TOGETHER AS ONE?!" he screamed in anger.

"just like kanie...you all have to hold onto your IDEALS! Why can't you just accept that life is not fair DEAL WITH IT XERO! Well theres tons of ways to crack an egg..." yukari said as they opened a door and brought a drooling man tied to a chair in who was giddy like a five year old...It was Trejin or better known as billy "WHAT DID YOU YOUKAI FUCKS DO TO HIM!" He cryed out "a little trick you humans used to call a full frontal lobotomy...he cryed for you and the shrine maiden before we fixed him now hes no better than an infant, such a waste." Yukari sighed.

"his brain matter was yummy" rumia laughed blood dripping from her mouth.

Xero powered up as his anger exploded and a red aura surronded him as he was powered by his blood alone "YUKARI YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" xero screamed as he fought his way through the youkai smashing them around "MASTER SPARK!" he shouted blasting some grunts aside and then casting a barrage of fire balls as he wounded even more youkai troops.

Xero then charged at youkai and unleashed a powerful magic punch at her but she blocked and kicked him into a wall "we tought you everything you know xero you are only an archmage because of us!" Yukari laughed

xero jumped back and shot a beam of pure ice but yukari blocked it using her gaps "so weak but you could become powerful" she smiled and then xero teleported forwarding punching at her hundreds of times but she managed to dodge every blow and then unleashed a wave of pure energy blasting him across the room as xero was covered in blood.

Yukari yakamko floated towards him "it need not be this way xero." she smiled lifting him up as she locked him in a passionate kiss feeding dark energy into his body and it felt good xero thought as yukari corrupted him even more with dark power.

Xero fell to the ground to catch his breath as his body glowed and he began to float and was covered in glowing runes "embrace it xero taste our power and see the universe as we do" yukari grinned and then xero exploded into pure magical energy as his being body and soul where changed and shifted.

Xero now stood with long silver hair and an elegent mages staff with a pure emerald at the tip and he was more powerful "you are a youkai like us, how do you feel?" yukari asked "It feels fucking amazing!" Xero smiled and grabbed her as he forced her into a kiss "Welcome to your new existence" yukari giggled and all the youkai in the room clapped and cheered.

Power flowed through him as the darkness took xero, all his humanity had finally left him.

And the long winter was coming.


	9. Chapter 8-Autumns finale

Chapter 8-Autumns finale

mayor loliri had already put the human regisration act into effect as fujuwara looked at the posters and it said "all humans must regstaor this is for your own good and safety" the poster said and nobody questioned it because they where just glad to have more law and order as they lined up outside city hall to get there new id cards and be counted by the new records system.

Suddenly a group of children where running through the village "i heard there gonna excute a terrorist today its gonna be awesome!" said one of the kids and fujuwara was worryed and went to check it out.

To her horror it was an old friend of hers Byakaran hijiri the buddist magicain youkai who only had the crime of preaching for peace "what are you doing!" shouted fujuwara as they lead byakaren to the gallows and the crowd cheered "this is the maggot eating at our unity and freedom! She has lead her follows to kill innocants and was behind a poison attack at the river that killed many humans she must be punished" the youkai judge shouted and the crowd cheered with anger and joy "its all lies but I die without fear in the name of peace" Byakaren said as they forced a bag over her h ead and kicked her in the stomach "shut the fuck up whore!" the judge youkai laughed and the crowd cheered as they forced the rope around her neck. Fujuwara felt powerless, angry, she wanted to attack, to stop this, but she could not do anything and they the hatch opened and they hung her and Byakaren...was dead as the crowd cheered with glee, enjoying the event of blood...perhaps humans where scum after all Fujuwara sighed to herself turning her back.

Outside the b uddist temple a silver haired mage was waiting his orders "burn it to the ground leave no survivors" yukaris voice could be heard in his mind "it will be done my mistress" xero smiled as he snapped his fingers and a squad of imposing moon rabbits in high tech armor and gas masks with guns came out of the shadows "So your the allies from the moon dig the cool shit you guys have" xero laughed as he pointed his staff at the temple and they marched towards it.

Xero aimed his emerald staff at the temple and chanted a spell shooting out a stream of pure fire as the building began to burn and thent he solders run towards it opening fire...the buddist youkai and humans within could not hope to defeat men with guns and technolgy as people screamed and died.

Nue came out screaming in anger as she fired a barrage of magical bullets killing a few of the solders "you bastards we are followers of peace how could you do this to us?" nue cryed and xero just laughed at her "do you really think us youkai can share this world with human scum? There is a peaking order to be followed it is simply the way things are the devine right of kings and our goddess shall set things right" xero said as he fired an ice strike through her stomach wounding her as blood ran out her body "i wont be defeated that easily!" nue shouted and cast a healing spell then flew away

suddenly a flying sailing ship came out of the dark sky and fired cannons below killing all the moon solders "you think the sky will save you? Dream on fool dream on!" xero laughed

xero took out a radio device that the solders gave him "raisen my dear you know what to do" xero said as he pressed the radio button.

In a high tech location that looked like an airship cockpit raisen was there along with officers and solders from the moon "Understood" she sighed not feeling happy about being dragged into this act of evil or forced to help her people once more after all she came with the princess to escape them and now that peace was leaving "must we spread bloodshed" she thought but then decided to follow her orders.

On the sailing ship shou was trying to man the guns "nue we're winning we can do this" shou said and then nazrin came in "i think we should retreat squeak after all we must ensure our leaders teachings can survive squeak" she said and nue nodded "she is right if we stay here we could die" nue said but then a high tech airship we seen above them as missles and lasers smashed into the sailing ship blasting it to pieces as bits of wood fire and splinters where everywhere and nue was falling through the sky her legs blown off and her wound reopened "is this the end? Is this the day darkness wins? Cough cough, Byakaren I will be joining you soon" she said and passed away.

In a forest the firey wreak of the once proud ship sat as nazrin found shou, a large sharp piece of wood and debris through her body as she coughed up blood "please find the others make sure Byakarens teachings can survive" shou coughed and then died as nazrin cryed in pain and angish.

The next morning the village seemed peaceful as if nothing had happened and life was going on. There was a new paper that was publuished and run by Yukaris own organzation in secret called the daily truth and the front cover had "terrorists caught, youkai sepertist group stopped by heroic guards."

at yukaris mansion she was in bed with xero as they cuddled and kissed "mmm that was a wonderful night my pet" yukari giggled and wrapped her arms around him "anything for you dear, this power is amazing" xero laughed and kissed her

yukari got out of bed and got dressed "i plan to give a speech tomorrow, I will be saying I am part of a peace movement of youkai human unity, we also plan to pass more laws and put more of our people in key positions we we take over every sector of the human village and then it will be too late for the cattle" yukari smiled

Patchloui was outside the room as she listened in feelings of guilt overcoming her for what she had helped turn xerot he man she loved into. She watched as he left the room "Xero...I am sorry for this but I was wrong to help yukari, please this isn;'t you you must fight the darkness and free your mind" patchouli sighed.

Xero just laughed "Why? I feel perfect, I am drunk on this fantastic power, I have only thanks for you, now step out of my way." xero said.

Patchloui rubbed her stomach "But xero I am...it doesn't matter you have a mission today I guess" she said and left the room and xero ignored her and shrugged and then went outside.

Ran waited outside "you know what you must do xero" ran said sinisterly "of course we are going to murder the traitor Senae and her goddess before they plan to move against our take over of the humans...I am going to enjoy this, I am yet to eat my first human and it will be a land mark moment for me to have her hahaha" xero laughed

they got a large battlion of menarmed to the teeth and battlemage youkai as they began there march towards the youkai mountian to destory the green haired shrine maiden...Fujuwara watched them leave as she closed her fist "I have to warn her, we have to stop them before they destory everything"


	10. Chapter 9-winters downfall

Chapter 9: winters downfall

At the moyia shrine goddess kanako was fixing machines "we have to hurry before yukaris reigme gets here" she said and then Suwako came into the room wearing her hat with the eye balls "Can we really fight them? You know they control the boy now and his powers" suwako sighed as she picked up a spanner and went to help her sister.

Sanae put on some armor as she practised her skills and then the army began to march up the steps "they are here" sanae said as the goddess nodded and pressed a button and then cannons formed from the ground "FIRE!" kanako shouted and the steampunk cannons blasted tons of the youkai troops and moon shock solders away

sanae shouted and then fired explosive magic at the enemy killing even more of there ranks "eat this!" she shouted with such fury as she dropped an explosive mettor spell on them destorying heavy armor and ellte solders "This is for billy you fucking bastards" saenae screamed as she charged forwward cutting down more and more solders

Then xero appeared and stabbed her in the back with an obseian knife "stupid cow!" he mocked and kicked her to the flood as she was left in a pool of blood and then spat on her "is that all you can do kanako you bitch?" xero smirked.

Suddenly a cannon shell smashed into xero and did heavy damage and then a barrage of powerful magic magics slammed him in the back "just a scratch!" xero laughed and unleashed dark spikes at kanako but she dodged "Just die already" xero shouted and fighted back with dark storm magic and wounded kanako.

"xero snap out of it can't you see Yukari has corrupted you with darkness? Please I know you are a gentle and loving soul" kanako begged as xero placed his boot on her neck ready to snap it "Shut up you fucking bitch I am happy as who I am" he growled.

Kanako was crying "please xero we worked together to make gensokyo a better place, you where meant to be a guarden of this beautful land not its destruction please fight this" kanako begged.

Then a sword cut through xeros chest "fuck you!" sane shouted as she then finally passed out from her wounds.

Xero stumbled, wounded fatally as blood ran out of his boduy "i'm sorry xero but perhaps you need to fight the battle alone" kanako said and blasted him with a fire spell as he burned to death screaming and then xero was gone "Thank you" xero sighed as he final;ly passed.

Xero woke up his hair normal again and he was wearing his old outfit as he fell through a wind of fire and pain seeing suffering souls screaming around him as he landed on a platofmr...xero was in hell.

Xero looked around and saw a purple haired girl with a strange eye ball device anda bird like girl "So this is the stupid one? He looks stupid" the crow like girl laughed "you are in the former hell of burning fires, if you wish to leave you must overcome the darkness" the lady said.

"who are you?" xero askered and the girl smiled "I am satori and I see in your mind you are clouded by evil xero if you are to one day stop the darkness you must free your chains" satori said and vanished with her pet.

Xero was confused and then he heard footsteps as a silver haired man with an emerald sword came up to him and it was the evil xero yukari created but he looked paler, darker eyes and more evil "so we died well that fucking blows but don't worry we will merge our souls and become more powerful then return to gensokyo to complete our mistresses mission" the dark xero said.

Xero chanted and created a katana of pure light energy "no I gave into my pain and allowed yukari to corrupt me! NO MORE YOU BASTARD" xero screamed as he charged and clashed swords with his corrupt self "Got a name asshole? I can't keep calling you my corrupted self" xero laughed "i am hollow xero" he grinned and they clashed blades.

The fighting was intense as they clashed blades at high speeds, perrying every blow with extreme power "you are weak Xero..or should I say JAMES! You need me, I keep you safe, I give you power, I protect us, I get us all the girls, with me you could have it all! Face it xero without me you are pathetic, a waste, nothing!" hallow xero laughed as there blades met each other tightly, xero trying to push hard to break his guard

Xero charged his magic "HOLY ARROW!" he shouted and fireda lot of arrows of pure light but hollow xero blocked them with his sword and charged as they hit blades again "you are weak!" hollow xero shouted.

"ive lost so many friends because of evil...kanie...billy...i was forced to kill and do terrble things because of you NO MORE! NO MORE!" he said and cut forward slicing hollow xero across the torso and wounding him badly as he bled corrupted energy.

Xero unleashed his final spell "Trio omega!" shouted and hollow xero was atomized in a blast of pure red energy leaving nothing remaining as xero fell to the ground tired and ready to rest "its over..."

satoris voice could be heard "you have overcome the darkness, you may now leave this place" Satori said as pure light cut through the burned orange sky and lifted xero above as he passed out from the pain and futgie.

"_Is he awake yet?"_

"_come on wake up."_

Xero opened his eyes and saw a field of other worldly flowers and a bright clear sky and shards which are commonly known as floating islands, he was also wearing clean robes and was no longer dirty "Where am I?" xero asked and a blue haired girl with a hat covered in peaches smiled and giggled "Your in the celestal realms silly" she replied.

Xero sat up taken aback but this goddess like girl before him "Who are you?" he asked "I'm tenshi hinanawara pleased to meet you" she said and helped him up,.

She escourted xero to a temple guarded by tall angels and they met a man there "greetings my name is flonne an arch angel and high up in the chain of command...we've been expecting you forsome time xero kita" flonne smiled and xero felt it ease as if her aura had a calming effect

"Am I dead?" Xero asked and flonne shook her head "Your in a twilight between life and death, in a sense you have asended to a higher plane due to your bloodline as a desendant of merlin" flonne said

xero thought on what had happened "there is a darkness coming I must return to the moral realms to stop it" xero clengched his fist "of course but you must become a mage that has mastered the light and holy arts if you are to defeat this coming evil" flonne noted

xero sighed "how long could this take?"he asked "You will stay here for two years and train with us, after which time you will be revived and returned to gensokyo" flonne said

Tenshi hugged xero "Yay you sound like fun, I can't wait to hang out...Come on xero I'll show you around, you can even stay at my place too" tenshi hugged and xero smiled as she took him on a tour of the celetal realms

over the next few months xero got to know tenshi and they became close friends and build a friendship that would write the fate of many for generations to come.


End file.
